


Dwelling in the Crimson night

by xSuzukinx



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, vampAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSuzukinx/pseuds/xSuzukinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a RinHaru fanfic I suddenly got an urge to make/write mostly because of rpharuka, harukasakurapetals, thatsharkguy and many other RPs on tumblr and of course my lovely friend Mourui. So, thank you for the inspiration <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. ch1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a RinHaru fanfic I suddenly got an urge to make/write mostly because of rpharuka, harukasakurapetals, thatsharkguy and many other RPs on tumblr and of course my lovely friend Mourui. So, thank you for the inspiration <3

The old house at the hill leading to the shrine of a deity by the name of Iwatobi, where only the gods know its purpose anymore, was Haruka and Makoto’s next target. From a source they had found out that it was inhabited by a ‘pest’ that they had devoted their lives to exterminate. To be precise - vampires. The night dwellers had suddenly grown in numbers in the last decade. They had taken many human lives; in the count were also Haruka’s parents and the two slayer mentor and teacher. Killed cold blooded before the eyes of his pupils.

The experience had left scars in both of them. Leaving one cold to the rest of the world, and one fundamentally scared of the unknown, swift dead, lurking in the shadow of a night. Yet they both took on their late master’s legacy and lifestyle, killing vampires for living.

This particular case was not commonly known, or with significant body count, that would alert the hunters to step in, but that didn’t matter much. For Haruka a vampire was and will be a thing he had to rid the world off. Being nice and playing human made it somehow even more offending to the black haired hunter.

“Rei said that there are two of them in the house.” Makoto closed his cell phone and looked out the tinted window of the car. The house before them seemed to almost have been ripped from a story or a horror movie. Dark forest surrounding the building from behind, the setting sun throwing long shadows in places that made the doors and windows form a grotesque face. The wind going over the hill to descend down to the city below howled an eerie song. “The informant had seen a young girl and a guy coming and going from there. Hmm… Apparently both red haired and red eyed.”

Haruka only nodded silently to show that he was listening to his partner. His brilliant blue eyes were going over the layout of the house, which Rei had provided them with. The assistant slash scientist was a great help in their missions. Their master had sworn on the Ryugazaki inventions all his hunter’s life and now the Jr. was called even better than his father at making gadgets and providing info, so Haruka and Makoto got the best of the best.

“I have memorized the layout. Let’s go.” With that both hunters exited the black car and taking each a modified crossbow and strapping a quiver to their hips, approached the house carefully. The sun had just barely set as they entered the seemingly empty house.

The smell of old, moldy wood hit their nostrils. Dust and spores of, gods know what, dancing lazily in the air. Haruka made a hand signal for his partner to lay out the traps as he carefully and slowly was heading towards the basement stairs. The hose blueprints had showed that the basement was large enough for two dwellers to spend their ‘meal’ time or even use for a comfortable day rest area. Cold blocks of sculpted stones covered the walls, despising the image of the wooden house that rose above ground. The slight chill that prevailed here made Haruka’s breath come out with small white clouds of vapor.

Taking his flashlight and making it come to life he slid the bundle of light over the room. Despite what the black haired hunter had imagined, there were no signs of rest places or a place to take ‘meal’s’. It was rather empty and as dust filled as the rest of the house. The farthest wall was adorned with a row of book shelves, filled with tick, old paper bodies that held the knowledge of the world in their pages. An old couch was standing slightly crooked in the middle of the room and a tall lamp beside it, making that the end of available furniture in the room.

The black haired hunter slowly and without a sound descended down the stairs and approached the shelves, sliding his eyes over the back covers to read their designated use. It wearied from history to biology, till ‘how to’ and even children books.

“Quite impressive, isn’t it?” A soft bass voice echoed in the room and Haruka sharply turned around, sliding his flashlights ray of light over the room again. Nothing.

“My favorites are the biology and geographic ones. It’s fascinating how many different species are in so many different places than here… What do you like, Mr. Hunter?” The voice purred from seemingly everywhere around the black haired man. Haruka took a deep breath.

“I don’t really like to read books that much.” He said in his calm, collected voice.

“That’s a shame.” The voice let a sigh fill the space in the room and hiss silently away. “Reading can be an enjoyable hobby.” As the last words filled the room, the voice took on a concrete space in the middle of the room and Haruka pointed his flashlight at the couch.

A young red haired man was sitting on the old cushions, lazily swaying his crossed leg back and forth. His face tilted down and eyes fixed to a book that was held in a slender white hand. Around his broad shoulders hung a sea of black cloth, partly covering the well made and complimenting clothes he had on. Making anyone who looked at him only guess what strength and muscles hid themselves underneath.

Finally the red eyes of the dweller tore themselves from the paper pages and met with the brilliant blue hues of the other man in the room. A small smile started to stretch on the redhead’s face till it showed a frighteningly sharp row of fangs in all their glory. Haruka lifted his crossbow to eye level, aiming at the vampire.

“I wouldn’t stand there, if I were you.” The redhead lifted an eyebrow at the blue eyed hunter who had taken aim at him with a sharply, shimmering arrowhead pointing at his chest. “At last not when your friend is doing… whatever he is doing upstairs.”

“I’m not afraid of taking you out alone.”

“Not I am the threat here, you know…” And as the redhead spoke his last sentence the ceiling gave away and the wood that made out the first floor came crashing down. Covering Haruka and the bookshelves underneath. There was a slightly panicking yelp resounding from upstairs as the dust cloud spread throughout the house, looking for an exit.

“And I liked the books.” The vampire sighed, still seated on the old couch, watching the scene from a good distance. As the dust slowly cleared he noticed a small movement. The hunter had been half covered, from waist down, in books and old wood. The vampire smirked and finally stood up, brushing slowly over his clothes to rid them of dust.

“Looks to me you would enjoy books. They are practically throwing themselves at you.” The redhead chuckled and went closer, crouching down beside the hunter. Haruka clicked his tongue in annoyance and cursed inwardly the old structure.

“How about I free you and you leave my home with your destructive friend?” The vampire asked, slightly tilting his head to one side, as if he was trying to appear cute like a dog that tried to figure out something inside his own canine’s head. Haruka just huffed a sigh, trying hard to get out himself, and preferably kill the redhead while he was playing, whatever sick game this was for him. He would enjoy wiping that smug grin of his off the face of the world, the black haired man thought. The red hair and eyes reminding him too much of a past he didn’t want to recall.

Suddenly the crushing weight became lighter and disappeared from his legs and looking up Haruka saw the redhead lift all the debris, books, wood and groundwork, with one delicate looking hand. He didn’t even seem to put in any struggle, so light it seemed.

“So…” The redhead started, but was interrupted by a horrified scream. Jolting up he let go of the pile of rubble that lay effortlessly and without a weight over his hand, but gaining a ton the moment it was left to the Earth’s gravity. Luckily for Haruka, it hadn’t gone crushing down on him again, but barely missed his lying frame, stirring up a cloud of dust again.

Before the rubble could touch the hard basement floor though, the redhead was already gone. Haruka scrambled out from underneath the small rest that still covered him and grabbing his crossbow ran to the stairs, because that scream had been as familiar as would be his own heart beat. Makoto was in danger.


	2. ch2

Makoto was spreading out the silver dust that Rei had prepared for them before they had gone off on their mission. As much as this sounded cliché, vampires surprisingly were really affected by the metal. Drawing circles and runes on the floor while Haruka was downstairs, probably shooing out whatever creature lurked in the dark.

The first times they had done this pattern Makoto was genuinely against letting his friend and partner go in the danger alone. But it seemed that the black haired male worked more efficiently that way. Besides, he had thanked Makoto more than once for laying the traps, as they had been amazingly potent and saved their lives countless of times, trapping the beasts inside

As the brunet worked on drawing the right characters on the wooden floor he didn’t notice the wood being unstable at that part. The old carpet covering the living room didn’t let him notice the rotten floor just under his feet. Slowly and careful not to make any sound he pushed an old wingback chair to the side so the pattern on the floor could make a full circle. Little did he know, that it took only just that small addition of weight for the floor to crumble and with a loud thud, and a cloud of dust rain down into the basement.

“Shit…” Makoto murmured in a startled whisper as a dark hole like a whirlpool swallowed the floor into the darkness below. Then a thought struck the green eyed hunter – Haruka was downstairs. What if he was hit by that?

Scrambling to his feet, as his feet had given out under him from the shock just moments ago, Makoto turned for the stairs, when a pair of purple eyes glowed through the dusty mist that still lingered in the room.

“That’s rude to break other people homes. How about in return I break you?” A somewhat hissing voice of a woman hit the brunet’s ears. Makoto clenched his hands and a cold shiver went down his spine as he noticed his weapon had been lying at his feet and the can of silver dust right beside it. He was unarmed…

In the next second the girl was on him, grabbing him at his broad shoulders, pinning him to the ground. For such a small and frail looking girl she had immense strength, but that wasn’t otherwise to be expected, as she most definitely was one of the dwellers him and Haruka had come to kill.

“All this distracting drumming… It makes me hungry somehow. Are you scared?” She purred in a honey sweet voice while her eyes flashed in maddening red flames. Makoto looked back at the dweller like a bunny driven in a corner by a snake. His hands desperately sliding over the wooden floor, searching for the weapon he knew had to be somewhere near.

The girl’s sharp nails bored into his skin drawing blood and the brunet couldn’t suppress a scream of pain. The red haired girl giggled softly and lifted one hand up to her mouth, licking clean her stained fingertips. Sharp fangs glistering in between her pink, slightly pouty lips.

“Gou! What are you doing?!” Another voice echoed through the dusty room making the dweller hovering over Makoto to suddenly flinch and go rigid, her hand still pressed to her lips. She blinked couple of times before lifting her eyes to meet whoever had spoken.

“I…” The girl’s voice suddenly sounding almost vulnerable and weak compared from her tone before, making Makoto blink in astonishment. He had never seen such drastic change in behavior, not in humans, nor vampires. His fingertips brushed against smooth metal and the brunet’s brain jump-started itself again, grabbing the can tightly in his hand.

“Get away from him!” A pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around the girl and lifted her up. Makoto took the chance of sudden freedom and swayed the can in front of himself, the dust leaving the can in a silvery mist, like a fluffy cloud had suddenly decided to descend from the sky and make its home in the old house’s living room.

A growling hiss filled the room as the silver touched the red headed dwellers, settling on their black cloths like flour from a too hasty opened pack. A fiery blazing gaze was directed to the green eyed man still lying on the ground, supporting his body on his elbows. Makoto froze instantly and could swear even his heart literally skipped a beat, desperately trying to keep the man alive by some unknown to him force.

Footsteps echoed over the basemen stairs and the black haired hunter with his crossbow in hand turned the corner. Relief washed over the brunet as he saw his partner in the dim light of the moon, streaming through the old windows. Haruka fired a shot, but it just ripped through a cloud of black smoke that with a surprising speed rose in the air. Both of the dwellers abandoning their forms to blend in with the darkness surounding them. Sighing the black haired hunter lowered his crossbow and hurried to help his partner stand up again.

“Sorry, Haru.” Makoto scratched the back of his head in a somewhat embarrassed manner.

“Don’t be. You okay?” The brilliant blue eyes scanned over his partner’s body that shrugged lightly.

“Just some scratches. Nothing too serious.” He looked over the small punctured red spots on his shoulders, valuing that they did heal by tomorrow anyway.

“Looks like it wasn’t a wasted arrow after all.” Haruka crouched down to the floor and put his fingertips into a dark red liquid drop on the wooden floor. He had caught one of them it seemed as they tried to run. “They should still be in the house.” The black haired man put a new arrow in his weapon and nodded with his head to the stairs leading upstairs. Makoto nodded to the gesture and they both tentatively climbed the old steps.

***

“Onii-chan?!” The girl’s voice silent, but full with worry broke through the whistling light cool wind that run around the abandoned house in its path towards the city.

Haruka and Makoto both held their breath, carefully peeking behind the corner. In the mids of rubble and lurking shadows, casted from the moonlight breaking through the old roof, where two dark hooded figures. Their red hair almost glowing like a newly lit fire against the gloomy environment surrounding them.

“I’m okay. Just a scratch.” The male answered in a smooth, low bass voice, his purple eyes scanning over the ripped shirt and wound in his side. He tried to assure the smaller redhead with a sharp tooted smile, which quite couldn’t mask how forced it actually was.

“I’m sorry. If I just…” The girl was stopped with a white, slender finger pressing over her lips.

“You will learn to control it. Don’t worry.” He let his hand caress her face while speaking, over the soft, pale cheeks and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

The two hushed voices flowed silently to Haruka and Makoto, who both exchanged a glance. The green eyes displaying a tremble of suppressed fear, while the brilliant blue narrowed with certainty. Haruka slowly moved past the cover of the corner and closer to the two night dwellers. He moved swiftly and silently, but a small pebble had crunched under his shoe and escaped over the floor with a soft clicking bounces. The small noise got the attention of the red haired couple in an instant, both turning to face Haruka.

The black haired male lifted his specified crossbow while mentally cursing the grain of solid earth that had messed up his approach without being noticed. It was always easier to kill his prey while it didn’t suspect anything, and Haruka hated everything that was too troublesome.

Two pairs of purple eyes met the brilliant blue hues of his own and the spark running through the male’s narrowed eyes made the hunter freeze for a moment. Surprise, anger and a tint of fear were so livid in them Haruka thought he was looking at a beating heart in someone’s open chest.

His daze was quickly discarded when the male vampire turned in a lightning speed towards him, shielding the other efficiently from view with his dark, cloaked body. White, sharp row of glistering teeth let through a hiss.

“Your life ends here, bloodsucker.” Haruka said with a surprisingly calm and deadpan voice as if he had asked what time is it, not threatened the vampire before him.

“Try it.” A growl rumbled deep in the redhead’s throat. The purple hues blazed with scorching light. A shot was fired, but the vampire caught the arrow in its flight, imminently dropping it, as it burned his hand, white smoke rose in the air from his palm. Freaking silver arrows too!? The purple eyes fell on the sizzling flesh for a fraction of a second before turning back to meet the gaze of the blue hues of his opponent.

“Why can’t you leave us alone? You know, like repayment for rescuing your sorry ass earlier?” The red haired male still growled, but seemed to take a nonchalant demeanor he had displayed in the basement. “We haven’t done anything that bad.”

Haruka didn’t pay much attention to that as his hand quickly moved to his hip, where the quiver was strapped to his body, readying himself for the next attack. The action didn’t go unnoticed and the redhead hunched forward.

“Run.” A soft whispering growl rolled over his lips and he launched himself at the blue eyed hunter. The single word left Haruka perplexed for a moment as he braced himself for impact, until his mind reminded him that there was a second dweller right behind the smooth talking bastard before him.

“Makoto!” Haruka managed to call out to his partner before the breath was knocked out of him, as his back collided with the floor. A snarling, red eyes beast hovering over him.

The green eyed hunter took aim at the smaller vampire, whos eyes went wide in fear. Abandoning the black haired hunter to lie on the old wooden floor, the raged attacker went straight for the other hunter who had already triggered his weapon. Rising between the hunter and his aim, the male dweller took on with full force the projectile. The silver coated arrow sizzling softly as it bore itself deep into the redhead’s chest.

“I told you to run, damn it!” The wounded vampire hissed, baring his teeth in a threatening growl at the green eyed male, who unconsciously stepped back. Throwing a glance over his shoulder the purple eyes met with slightly paler ones of the same color. “Now, Gou!”

The girl flinched lightly and was gone in a blur of smoke and shadows, swirling up into the night sky shining through the old roof. A light sigh of relief washed over him, seeing his sister leave, before it morphed into an excruciating pain spreading through his entire chest, making it feel like liquid metal would have been poured into his wound and it made his body feel as heavy as a ton. Even taking a breath was taking a lot of effort, not to mention moving.

“Damn, one got away.” The redhead heard the black haired hunter mutter as he stood up.

“I’m sorry.” The other let out a puppy like whine, helping him stand up.

Bastards. What had he done to attract their attention, anyway? He hadn’t drunk anyone’s blood in quite some time, hadn’t made a ruckus… Shit! Were they after Gou?

“Don’t worry. We will get his little friend as well.” Haruka dusted off his clothes, patting his partners shoulder assuringly, but lightly, not to hurt him more. Then he slowly approached the redhead, paralyzed with the arrow in his chest. The dweller scowled oozing pure anger. No man was to touch, in any way, his baby sister. And definitely not one who wished to harm her.

“Not if I kill you first!” The vampire took all his strength to make the words roll over his lips, while glaring burning flames into the icy cold blue hues before him.

…


	3. ch3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out kind of weird, idk... Still hope you like it

Usually Haruka wouldn’t even as much as twitch an eyebrow, as he killed the night crawlers. Because he utterly didn’t care, as long the vampire was dead and his mission was over, but… But this one. This one he knew deep down in his core that he would enjoy to kill.

The challenging fire sparked gaze almost amused the hunter as he met it with his own indifferent look. It seemed to piss the dweller off even more and Haruka actually had to remind himself to stay calm. He had been actually surprised to notice that in fact he was on the verge of amused laughing. And that wasn’t going to happen! He had to act and fast. He had to rid the world of this pest that somehow seemed to have crawled under his skin at some point and the black haired hunter didn’t like that thought one bit. Something of him fascinated the blue eyed man and he was itching to make that feeling go away.

The brilliant eyes slid slowly to the sizzling wound on the dwellers chest and back up to meet the burning gaze, that slowly, but surely became glassy. He wouldn’t last long, that was sure. Lifting his crossbow and taking it to aim at the dwellers head, right between his purple eyes, Haruka murmured a silent prayer that had stuck as a habit from his master, before ending a vampire’s sinful life.

“You have got yourself in a tight spot there, huh? And that at the day I decide to visit? Shame on you.” A honey tinted, but slightly raspy bass voice echoed through the dark room and the two hunters looked around, their weapons ready to fire. Shit. Haruka cursed inwardly. The informant said there were just two of them.

Rin would have smirked if the silver poisoning his body wouldn’t make him apathetic and so tired, that he was astonished himself how on earth he still was standing upright.

“You always have bad timing…” The dweller let a whisper of a breath slip past his lips, before his vision went black, closing in from sides till the darkness met in the middle like a curtain. His body finally giving into weakness.

“Hey, hey! No passing out on me here, dude!” The raspy bass voice flowed through the space of the small, moon lit room and a pair of strong, muscular hands wrapped themselves around the redhead, who’s body had finally went limp.

Haruka and Makoto both turned to face the newcomer, but were greeted just with a fiery red blur of messy locks, sharp white teeth and piercingly burning golden eyes, that hid inside a pale, sharp face cloaked in a black hood. The new dweller had the redhead in his arms in a blink of an eye.

“I will excuse myself, gentlemen. I have some business with the house owner here.” The tall, muscular vampire smirked. Ducking away from silver arrows that left Haruka’s and then joined by Makoto’s crossbow he made a powerful jump, breaking through the roof of the house with his own body and disappeared in the night sky. Taking the hunter’s caught prey with him.

***

Haruka felt like he could curse the entire world tonight. Nothing went as planned, or as it should have. None of the vampires were dead, Makoto was injured and he was covered in dust from head to toes. His brilliant blue eyes went to the ceiling where the fiery red haired dweller had broken a fair amount of the roof away and the calm, clear night sky was shining through. Haruka almost expected the stars and moon light disappear suddenly behind dark storm clouds and a raging downpour come from the serene looking sky. Only that would be an appropriate end to this cursed night. But as if to laugh in his face, nothing of that happened and even the eerie wind had stopped, making the scene almost dreamlike.

“Ngh…” Haruka brushed cold, slender fingers over his temples, feeling a light headache announcing its arrival in his head. Makoto looked at his partner almost apologetic, as if the whole thing had been his fault on what the black haired hunter just lightly rolled his eyes.

“We should head back. There is no way we get to track them down tonight.” The black haired hunter looked at his partner from the corners of his eyes before walking off, leaving the brunet to chase after him. For now all he wanted was to return home, take a long shower and get rid of the dirt that he was sure slowly was soaking into his pores for every moment he spent in this house. Maybe ask Rei to figure out a way how he could find the ones ‘who got away’. A slight frown formed between the delicately curved black brows. Before today not one had gotten away. At last not since the darkest day of the two hunter’s lives, just couple of years back. They still had to find the one that killed their master.

Rubbing with two fingers the space between his eyebrows, to get rid of the light dint that had formed there, Haruka sighed inaudibly. While Rei was busy discovering a new invention or whatever plan he would eventually come up with to provide the hunters with the possibility to hunt the red haired couple again, he could take a long due nap or maybe rea- ‘Looks to me you would enjoy books. They are practically throwing themselves at you.’ A whisper of an echoing memory entered Haruka’s mind and the black haired hunter grinded his teeth in displeasure. No. He wouldn’t read. He would sleep and be well rested to kill that cocky redheaded bastard. And Rei better come up with a good plan how to track those two down.

With thoughts swirling in his mind the black haired hunter pulled open the front door of the old house and was hit with a pleasant cool breeze, lightly tangling itself in his raven hair. The view of the city right below the hill was almost breath taking and Haruka found himself thinking that he understood why the two dwellers had chosen to stay in such a rundown place. But as soon, as the thoughts formed themselves in his mind he shook them out with unnecessarily placed vigor into the action, making the small headache announce his lingering existence in his head.

Rubbing at his temples again, Haruka stepped outside in the slightly chilly night. The forest that surrounded the old house from behind rustled with a shushed whisper. The grass under his feet rippled like a sea of dark green accompanying his every step with a soft wave. Taking in all the natures luring gestures around him Haruka had to stifle a yawn, just then noticing how tired and spent he actually felt.

I would feel just fine if I had gotten that bastard down the first time I aimed at him. Should have shot him right there in the basement.

Haruka dropped his crossbow in the back seat of the car and settled in his usual place, front passenger seat. Resting his head in a hand he had placed against the door, his eyes scanned over the house. They had prepared themselves. Had gone inside with sure intent. But left with nothing. This would not do. No. Definitely not.

The musing of the black haired hunter didn’t go unnoticed by Makoto, as he silently watched his friend from afar, slowly pacing after him to the vesicle. He knew that his friend and partner was a man of few words, to say the least, but he was like an open book for him. Especially when one could catch his eyes. The brilliant blue of his irises wasn’t just like an ocean in a sunny day, it was also as clear and vivid, as one. Showing every emotion, every thought he had. One had to just want to notice and look deep enough.

And right now he was upset, almost hurt, if Makoto had to say, that the vampires had run away. Well, not that he could blame him. First of all, he had been injured by one and hadn’t been a help to the black haired hunter in any way tonight. And if word came out that they had let some ‘pests’ slip away, well, that could get bad for their reputation as well. But the brunet couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something even deeper hidden in that annoyed look that his partner gave the world around him tonight.

“I’m sure Rei will be able to figure something out on how to catch those two again.” Makoto said putting his own weapon in the back seat, opening the black car’s door and getting in behind the wheel. He could see the glistering of his partner’s eyes widening slightly in the soft light in the car and the brunet chucked. He had said what the black haired hunter had wanted to hear and thought himself. It really was too easy to read his friend. Starting the car Makoto threw one last look over the house, as did his partner, before they left the story like old building stand lonely and empty on the hill to Iwatobi shrine.

…


	4. ch4

“Is my brother okay?” Gou asked as soon, as the fiery red haired vampire had landed at the dark red jeep he had driven to meet with his friend, parked just a mile down hill behind the black car of the hunters. He had suspected something wrong as he noticed the unfamiliar vesicle parked at the side of the road.

“He will live. We need to get away from here for now, though.” The man motioned for her to open the back door, while fixing his grip on the passed out guy in his arms. The redhead looked paler than ever and so peaceful in his sleep, like he had entered the eternal slumber. Only the faint movement of his pierced chest giving away that he was indeed alive. Placing him on the back seat the fiery red haired dweller looked at the driver’s seat into kyanite colored blue eyes.

“Nitori, move to the back. I will drive.” Making sure the redhead was lying on the seat in a secure position, he added. “And take that arrow out, will yah? Me and the milady here can’t touch the thing without burning ourselves.” The dweller sent a charming smile to the girl as he addressed her, which Gou pretended she didn’t notice.

“Yes, sir.” The boy chirped and without hesitating left the driver’s seat to climb in the back. As he settled beside the sleeping vampire, his hands went around the silently sizzling arrow’s end and with a well placed and sharp jerk pulled the assaulting object from the sleeping dweller’s chest. Rin moaned painfully, but didn’t wake from his slumber.

“We should hurry. Not that the hunters spot us after all this.” The fiery red haired dweller said while climbing in the driver’s seat adjusting it for his comfort and made the engine roar to life. Gou took place in the passenger’s seat and they drove down the hill, leaving a small dust cloud behind them. As the tiers hit an asphalted road and the vesicle turned to blend in with the cars and people, the fiery red haired vampire looked with one golden eye at the girl sitting next to him.

“I will take you to my place. There you guys will be safe.” The dweller spoke while driving through the heavy crowded streets with such an ease, like the road had been completely human free and the lights on every crossroad would have been permanently stuck on green just for them. The cool darkness of the night was fading fast and morning was coming.

“Thank you, sir.” Gou bowed her head lightly.

“Call me Mikoshiba. Or if you prefer, darling.” The man shot a cocky smile at the red haired girl, which made her frown. “Was a joke! But do call me Mikoshiba, will yah? And the fellow there in the back is Nitori. He is a… supportive human, ghoul, assistant… take your pick.”

When he was introduced the gray haired boy with sparkling blue eyes tucked his handkerchief, with the silver arrow neatly wrapped in it, inside his pocket and nodded to the girl. His face pulled in a smile that lifted the mole on his right cheek up a couple of inches.

“Nice to meet you.” Gou smiled softly, though her smile didn’t reach her eyes. Her gaze fixed on the sleeping frame of her older brother.

“I presume that we will need blood for Matsuoka-senpai. Am I to notify the club, sir?” Nitori asked.

“Yes. Do that.” Mikoshiba answered not even sparing a glance in the rearview mirror to check on the two. Gou looked from the smaller teen, who had fished out his cell phone from his pocket and was already dealing a number, to the bulky looking man sitting beside her and driving.

“Emm… I don’t want to appear rude or anything, but who exactly are you and how do you know my brother?”

The question managed to tear Mikoshiba’s golden eyes from the road for the first time since their departure from the Matsuoka residence.

“Princess, you want to tell me you don’t know? And you still got into a car with absolute strangers, while your overprotective brother is out cold?”The dweller almost whistled as the surprised sigh left his lips. “Not to mention that hunters were after you two…”

“I can take care of myself. Besides, you offered help the moment I materialized, so it is highly unlikeable that you didn’t know beforehand who you would deal with. And on a different note, my name is Gou… No, actually call me Kou, please.” The girl straightened herself in the seat and took on almost a stoic look. They are definitely siblings went through Mikoshiba’s head as he watched the girl.

“Whatever you say, princess Gou.” The man turned his attention back to the road. Gou was about to protest for him to drop the nickname and call her Kou, without additions, when a voice from back seat cut her off.

“Sir, Matsuoka-senpai’s breathing had become critically shallow. He needs proper treatment.”

Gou turned her head and the scene of Nitori cutting open his palm played before her. The smell of blood had curled in her nostrils like a teasing finger, coaxing her inner beast to rise and roar for the sweet sensation to fill her moth. But the view of scarlet drops disappearing behind slightly blue colored lips of her almost lifeless brother made her stomach clench in a painful nausea. She found herself praying to whatever deity would, or was willing to listen to a vampire, that they let her brother live. I can’t lose him… I have no one else left.

The car made a sharp turn, throwing her in her seat quite unexpectedly and Gou heard the fiery red haired dweller curse silently and, as her eyes fell on the man driving, she could tell he was as worked up, as was she over the unsettling news. The girl could see a faint tremble in his strong, big hands as they left the steering wheel to shift gears. Somehow the knowledge made her relax just a bit. Onii-chan would be fine. He was in good hands, that cared for him.

A building lit up by red neon lights of the sign saying ‘Blood Kiss’ slowly came to view and the dark red jeep turned into the parking area behind it. Gou eyed the neon name before turning her eyes at the owner of the club who happened to be sitting next to her, Mikoshiba. The dweller smirked and muttered. “If you want to hide, hide in plain sight.” Before the car made a screeching halt. Almost imminently after both back doors flew open, revealing two muscular men, who carefully, but surprisingly quickly had lifted the passed out redhead from the car. Gou suspected they must have been the bouncers of the night club, judging by the loud music coming from the building.

A strong hand grabbed her shoulder when she hopped out from the vehicle and was about to go with the men, wherever they were taking her brother. Looking at her shoulder and then up, into the golden eyes of the dweller standing beside her.

“Stay for a bit.” A silent request left the fiery red haired man, before he put his attention back to his employees.

“Take him to my office. Carefully. Nitori, go with them and get everything ready.” Mikoshiba ordered and the three men plus their precious cargo disappeared behind large metal doors. Gou looked at the metal doorway for a couple of seconds, feeling slightly anxious to leave her brother’s side, before she turned her light purple eyes to face the man beside her.

“What is it?” Gou finally asked, a shadow of impatience coloring her words, as the other dweller had just stood silently, while she could have been inside, helping to save Rin’s life.

“Do you know why the hunters were after you two?” Mikoshiba finally spoke, his golden eyes fixing on the light purple ones of the girl. Gou shook her head faintly, her red hair softly bouncing around her face, before her features went dark.

“It might be my fault. I sometimes can get… feisty.” She blushed softly at the last word. There was so much more than that to the story and she didn’t like to lie to someone that most certainly just had saved hers and her brother’s lives, but telling the truth wasn’t a good option either, at last not for now.

“I wouldn’t expect less from Matsuoka’s sister!” Mikoshiba laughed, his smile dying quickly though. “But this is a bit strange. For hunters to take notice in one, you guys would have to have done some mass killing or something. And knowing your brother, he did bite his hand off first, before he does that. Though he acts like the smoothest bloodsucking flirt that had walked the face of Earth.”

Gou listened to the man talk slightly biting on her lower lip. Onii-chan wouldn’t harm a human if he could help it that is for sure…

“You asked in the car how I know your brother. Well, he and your late father are old buddies of mine. He actually helped me to get this joint running and without the help I probably wouldn’t be here.” Mikoshiba smiled softly and started walking to the door. Punching in a code he pulled it open and gestured for Gou to enter first.

“He is like family to me. So, if someone is messing with you two, they are messing with me. And trust me, no one wants to mess with me.” He gave the girl a charming smile, that made her 100% sure he had meant every word. Gou let her own lips pull into a soft smile as the two dwellers disappeared behind the heavy door.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Rin live?('course he will, it's rinharu, duh) What is Gou's secret? And what happened to Haruka and Makoto? All that in the next chapters :3 Hope you like it


End file.
